Muggle Math Class
by Lyn Black
Summary: What happens when an accident sends Harry and co. to be sent to a Muggle school? Read and find out. Please review!


D/C: I don't own Harry Potter and his pals, so please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: What happens when an accident causes Harry Potter and Co. to be sent to a Muggle school? Read and find out. Please review!  
  
A/N: "What a bloody idiot!" Spike-muse yells. "They aren't gonna review unless you get down on your knees and beg!" Lyn looks at the ceiling for a moment. "Well, now that you know I've got a stake in my pocket..." Spike- muse immediately shuts up, curling up into the corner. Lyn walks out of the room, muttering to herself, "What a 'bloody idiot'."  
  
  
  
  
  
The three friends walked into the cafeteria, accompanied by Ron's little sister. They all took what seemed to be their normal seats at what seemed to be their table.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Queen Victoria Senior High School was open and ready for business at nine a.m., but not knowing that they were guests, or that they were exchange students or anything of the sort.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were assigned to the same Muggle classroom, number fourty-three.  
  
The sign outside of room fourty-three read: "Mrs. M. Carllisle, Transitional Mathematics 1, classroom fourty-three."  
  
The friends and Malfoy's company entered the room and took seats spread out, like they were the actual students in the class. The teacher, "Mrs. M. Carllisle", with medium height and dark hair, walked in and started into the lesson.  
  
"Today we'll be discussing rates and ratios," she announced.  
  
She spent twenty minutes explaining the processes out and started into showing the class examples.  
  
"Lets see, number fifteen. Rate or ratio? Twenty-three males to fifty-four females? Hmmm. Miss Granger, can you figure this one out?" she asked, motioning towards a tenth grade girl with her warm brown hair falling in tangled knots past her shoulders.  
  
"Rate?" she answered, unsure of herself, who she was, and why she was here.  
  
"But you can't make men into women," Mrs. Carllisle said, shaking her dark head. Suddenly a smart-allecky boy (Malfoy, of course) in the last row spoke up.  
  
"Yeah you can. It's called plastic surgery!" he announced. The entire class, minus Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle, exploded into laughter, leaving the rest to figure out what he meant.  
  
"Now that'll be enough of that! Five hours of detention! And not another word about it!" Mrs. Carllisle screamed. She pulled out a stack of white detention slips and set them out on her desk. She spelled out the culprit's name on five of the slips and passed them back to him.  
  
"D-R-A-C-O space, M-A-L-F-O-Y, T-E-N-T-H space, G-R-A-D-E, space, reason? Disruption of the class. Hours? F-I-V-E," she spelled out loud.  
  
Malfoy snorted, and pulled out a Fillibuster firework, muttered an activation charm on it, and threw it onto Mrs. Carllisle's desk. It exploded, "BOOM!" leaving the tattered remnants of a twisted blackened tube.  
  
"What may I ask, is the meaning of this?" she asked.  
  
The entire class sat motionless and silent, now knowing all about her wrath.  
  
"I'll be back momentarily, with the Headmaster," she announced, thrashing to the back of the room where the door was.  
  
She left, and immediately, Malfoy started snogging with the first girl he found: Hermione. They went to the back corner of the room and everyone started talking loudly, covering up the gasps of air and groping for tongues.  
  
"Hey, Ron, do you feel weird, like we aren't supposed to be here?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, mate. And what was that with Malfoy? We'd better ask Hermione, she knows everything," Ron mentioned.  
  
The two friends looked around the room, and it took a moment to "put two and two" together (no pun intended), to remember she was snogging. Ron and Harry stared at each other for a moment and thought to themselves, "I guess that leaves Malfoy out of the question."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I really don't know if I should keep going, so review and I'll keep on going. 


End file.
